Recuerdos en invierno
by SiliaMiliii-Sofista
Summary: Aunque el invierno trae frío, también podría traer calor, no el mismo del verano, pero otro mucho más cálido. AU, OoC.


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

 **2- No permito que mis historias sean copiadas, adaptadas o cualquier cosa sin mi consentimiento. He registrado mis historias en Safe Creative, así que con más razón no deben copiarlas ni nada sin mi autorización.**

* * *

 **Shaoran POV:**

Invierno, época de frío, ropas gruesas y narices frías. Así empecé a catalogar esta estación, antes podría haber encontrado algo bueno en ella, pero desde la muerte de mi esposa hace seis meses, todo me parece lúgubre, sin vida ni luz. Caminar por las tardes ha logrado que deje de pensar en ella, recuerdo su voz, su alegría por la vida, recuerdo como en cada situación ella me sonreía como si fuera el héroe de todas sus historias.

La enfermedad la debilito, el cáncer de mama que padecía, la fue matando lentamente, hasta apagar la luz. Nunca podré amar a otra mujer como la he amado a ella, solo puedo ser feliz, si estaba con ella. Ahora que se ha ido, no volveré a ser feliz, mi amada Hana hacia honor a su nombre, porque además de bella, era tierna, cariñosa y llena de amor por el resto. Siempre me pareció frágil, pero era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, no sé cómo se pudo enamorar de mí, siendo tan huraño.

Pero lo hizo, aunque por poco tiempo la tuve conmigo por dos años completos, al menos fue más de lo que pude soñar. Ahora sentado en la banca en medio del parque, puedo ver el horizonte, lo veo cada vez más oscuro. ¿Qué puedo hacer sin ella?, me siento totalmente perdido, no puedo sonreír, ni menos soporto la compañía de otros. El agua del estanque que se encuentra en el medio del parque, está completamente congelada, como mi vida y mis sueños.

El trabajo es rutinario, mis compañeros de trabajo me ven con lastima, al igual que mis amigos y mi familia. Soy la sombra del hombre que Hana llego a amar, cada vez que intento sonreír termina en una mueca horrible. Al menos no soy el único que está sentado aquí, veo a una mujer menuda sentada unas cuantas bancas más apartadas de la mía. Al verla me recuerda a Hana, pero esta mujer tiene el pelo castaño, mi Hana tenía el pelo oscuro, casi negro. Fue una lástima que su enfermedad se llevara su precioso cabello, pero para mí, era hermosa de cualquier forma.

Ahora la mujer sentada sola, me llama la atención, usa unos guantes que se ven gruesos, lleva puestas unas orejeras rosadas, que la hacen ver casi infantil, pero está completamente absorta con su lectura. Al observarla detenidamente, creo reconocerla, es Sakura Kinomoto, hermana de mi compañero Touya, la conocí por casualidad cuando fuimos invitados con Hana a una cena con Eriol y su mujer Tomoyo. Creo que además de ser amiga de la pareja, es prima de la mujer de Eriol, me pareció bastante simpática, estuvo toda la velada conversando tranquilamente con su prima, para luego dejar que se uniera Hana.

Incluso a Hana le pareció agradable, recuerdo haberla visto en el entierro, aunque no estoy seguro, no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para reconocer rostros entre el mar de gente que fue a darme sus condolencias. Ella pareció percatarse de que la observaba porque dejo de leer su libro para observarme, al reconocerme me saludo con la mano. Se acerco lentamente a saludar, pensé que me daría más condolencias o me preguntaría como estoy, pero no hizo nada de eso. Solo me pregunto si no me molestaba que se sentara a mi lado, luego de eso continuo con su lectura, mientras yo volvía a mis pensamientos.

Por primera vez me sentí cómodo con otra persona, no se molesto en preguntarme si estoy bien, ni me miró con lastima como hacen todos. En silencio agradecí que ella tuviera ese gesto conmigo. Al pasar los días se convirtió en algo rutinario, yo llegaba al parque me sentaba como siempre a pensar o recordar a mi difunta esposa, mientras ella llegaba silenciosamente a sentarse a mi lado con algún libro.

Al ir pasando las semanas, esto se hizo común, empezábamos a forjar una bonita amistad porque empecé a traer mis propias lecturas. Ambos compartíamos nuestras impresiones de los libros que estábamos leyendo en el momento. A veces me parecía que tenía gestos de mi amada, pero luego eso cambiaba a su personalidad tranquila, sonreía pero no como Hana, era más tímida su sonrisa.

Creo que empezaba a notarla como mujer, pero mi mente se negaba, no quiero amar a otra mujer, porque así olvidaría a mi Hana. Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que hemos forjado esta amistad, está por terminar el invierno, así como mi dolor. Si me enamoro nuevamente, significa que estaría traicionando a mi Hana.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Esta es mi primera viñeta, espero les guste, tiene una continuación, así que no se desesperen :D

Mis redes sociales ya las tienen, mi perfil encuentran el link de mi facebook y si desean pueden darle me gusta a mi pagina SiliaMiliii

Besos Silia ;)


End file.
